Le Nid du Dragon
by Mystis-Blue
Summary: Wrathion a fuit Anduin en apprenant son mariage. Mais le temps passe et il est le dernier dragon du vol noir. Il n'a toujours aucune partenaire pour ce reproduire et il rechigne à prendre comme compagne une dragonne que la Lieuse de Vie lui propose... Jusqu'à que Anduin le retrouve et n'éclaire un malentendu vieux de deux ans... ( OS BxB )


**Quelque part en Azeroth…**

Ça n'avait pas marché… Wrathion avait essayé mais rien n'avait marché. Il restait à ce jour, l'unique survivant du vol noir non corrompu. Il n'y avait que lui. Tous les autres avaient suivi son père dans sa folie …

Le dragon noir devait se résigner à l'accepter… Wrathion n'aurait jamais de descendance pure. Et il ne voulait pas de l'aide de la Lieuse de Vie pour l'aider à restaurer sa lignée. Il avait déjà été sujet d'expérience, il avait demandé à Alexstrasza de ne plus faire de manipulation sur les œufs de dragons du vol noir… Ou elle risquait d'avoir leurs rancunes ou la sienne …

Aucune aucune dragonne ne lui correspondait. De toute façon, il ne les aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas les femelles … Et même si on le forçait à se reproduire… Hors de question d'avoir des dragonnets bâtards … Il ne voulait pas de métissage.

Il mourait de vieillesse en emportant avec lui la lignée de la vole noire. Si on ne le tue pas avant…

Azeroth a été sauvé, du moins, pour un bref moment. La Horde et l'Alliance s'étaient alliées et avaient réussit à vaincre et à repousser la Légion Ardente il y a quelques années… Même si la paix était là, il restait beaucoup de choses à faire en ce monde. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire pour essayer de le rentre meilleur et de le purifier. Car on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain. La Légion peut très bien revenir, dans un an ? Cinq ans ? Dans une vie de mortel ? … _Anduin … Où est tu ?_

Le dragon noir est maintenant trop énorme pour voler librement dans le ciel bleu et dégagé. Il ne passe plus inaperçu … Et vu que ses semblables corrompus sont chassés… Mais il n'est pas n'importe qui… Il est Wrathion, Le Prince Noir !

Le champ de blé qui ondule doucement sous les brises du vent lui fait penser aux cheveux d'Anduin, presque aussi blond que le soleil… Le Roi d'Hurlevent, maintenant marié.

Il a été… _Son rayon de soleil dans ses heures les plus sombres…_

Anduin lui manque, _terriblement._

Il pourrait s'introduire dans le château, aller lui parler… Comme avant en Pandarie… Deux princes loin de chez eux. Ensorcelé par la beauté de la Pandarie, de ses mystères. Un temps si loin, pourtant si proche dans son cœur.

Wrathion savait, il savait que jamais, il ne pourrait oublier ce mortel.

 **\- Hé ho mon gars ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc perché ici ? Les vergers du château ne sont pas faits pour les pigeons !**

Le Prince Noir regarda vers la source du bruit. Un fermier humain se tenait en bas, les mains sur les hanches et qui le regardaient avec un air courroucé… Il se demanda comment le paysan avait pu le remarquer.

 **\- Descend tout de suite mon gars ! Tu abîmes les pommes ! J'appelle la garde !**

 **\- Allons allons, vous n'allez pas appeler la garde pour ça quand même ?**

Dit-il dans un sourire en coin. Il voyait le paysan taper du pied sur le sol. Wrathion aimait embêter les gens quand il le pouvait.

 **\- Le Roi Anduin y tien, ce sont les plus belles pommes du royaume !**

L'essence rouge de ses yeux brûla encore plus… Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom… Wrathion en sentait son cœur batte plus fort…

 **\- Anduin n'est ce pas … ?** Murmure-t-il.

Il vit une pomme briller, aussi rouge que ses yeux et que ses sentiments pour lui…

 **\- Il ne verra aucun problème à ce que j'en croque une.**

Le dragon noir s'exécuta, mordant à pleine dent cette pomme juteuse et gorgée de soleil.

 **\- Passez mes salutations au Roi, de la part d'un très vieil ami.**

La seconde qui suivit, la branche sur laquelle se trouvait le Prince trembla dangereusement, faisant tomber les pommes… Il n'était plus là. Il s'était comme envolé. Disparut par magie… La pomme qu'il avait croquée retomba aux pieds du paysan… Celui-ci se baisa pour la ramasser, il la porta à son regard.

Des traces de dents hors du commun …

 **\- Bois de la pénombre -**

Cette partie des Royaumes de l'Est avec bien changer… Le bois n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant, comme si la corruption avait été aspiré … Bien sûr, il restait quelques parias, et c'est pour cela que le Prince Noir demeurait ici.

Il était installé à l'auberge depuis une semaine. C'était mieux que de se terrer à Ravenholdt … La confrérie d'assassin était bien, c'est là qu'il avait embauché Droite et Gauche. Mais il avait sans arrêt l'impression d'être épié.

Terminant sa bière, le Dragon noir se leva. Il déposa une pièce d'or sur la table et s'en alla, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Ses cornes gênaient cette dernière, l'une d'elles avait même commencé à percer un troue dans le tissu… Il fallait qu'il arrange ça…

 **\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais savez-vous ou je peux trouver un tailleur ?**

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour le regarder. L'un d'eux le fixait tandis que son homologue pointait du doigt une maison. Wrathion regarda dans cette direction. Ha il voyait l'enceigne … Il se détacha des deux hommes qu'il avait interrompus et qu'il avait laissé coi.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la maison, tenant sa capuche dont une de ses cornes était en train de déchirer le sommet.

Avant d'entrer, il prit soin de faire apparaître son turban. Les cornes étaient cachés comme ça. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra deux femmes qui cousaient tranquillement. Wrathion aurait bien fait le travaille lui-même mais, il ne savait qu'enchanter des objets. L'une des deux femmes releva la tête dans sa direction.

 **\- Bonjour et bienvenu à la boutique ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Une retouche sur ma cape, la capuche de celle-ci est abîmée.**

Il enleva sa grande cape noire. La demoiselle ouvrit de grands yeux devant lui. Wrathion ne pensa pas qu'elle puise le reconnaître, juste qu'il devait plaire à la demoiselle.

 **\- B-bien, cela sera fait d'ici une heure, vous pouvez si vous le voulez, empruntez l'une de nos capes en attendant, il pleut dehors….**

 _Quelle attention,_ pensa le Dragon Noir. Wrathion lui fit un petit sourire et s'en alla près de la porte, il se saisit de la cape et l'enfila, au même moment, un groupe de jeune femme entra. Le Prince Noir se mit sur le côté pour les laisser passer avant qu'elles ne le bousculent …

 **\- Vous savez, il paraît que le Roi vient en personne ici** **!**

Wrathion qui avait retenu la porte pour partir s'arrêta. Des exclamations sortirent des bouches des femmes.

 **\- Et je tiens ça de source sûr.**

 **\- Mais que vient-il faire ici ?**

 **\- Il vient rendre visite aux veilleurs, et proposer des soldats de la capitale pour aider.**

Le Dragon Noir tendit l'oreille. Alors comme ça, Anduin venait ici… Quelle coïncidence… Il était à Hurlevent il y a moins d'une semaine encore… Peut-être pourra-t-il l'apercevoir … ? Oui, rester et regarder de loin c'est bien…

Dire qu'avant il ne se serait pas contenter de ça… Mais c'était avant. Il avait su pour son mariage, il avait vu Anduin en sachant la nouvelle. Le Roi ne lui avait rien dit. Wrathion lui avait signalé et s'en était énervé… Il était parti en se transformant en dragon dans la capitale humaine… Deux semaines plus tard… La nouvelle du mariage lui parvenait à l'oreille… Wrathion n'avait pas eu le courage d'y aller…

 _C'était il y a deux ans ..._

Wrathion n'avait pas revu Anduin depuis, malgré le fait qu'il lui arrivait de se rendre à Hurlevent. Ses pensées parfois dérivaient toutes seules, au fil de sa mémoire, il repensait à la Pandarie… Terre de Mystère … Ou son mystérieux amour pour le Prince avait éclos … Incroyable qu'il se soit épris pour un mortel…

Dehors il pleuvait à plein. C'était un bon jour pour porter une cape. _Combien de temps vais-je encore fuir ?_ Il n'avait aucun port d'attache. Il avait passé son temps à fuir ses deux années, toujours en restant en Azeroth … Il ne pouvait s'éloigner …

Il tira sur sa capuche. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par marcher jusqu'à Hurlevent en pensant à Anduin…  
Durent ses années de voyages, il avait cherché les signes du retour de la Légion. Mais tout semblait indiquer qu'elle ne revenait pas, même sens se montrer… Elle avait toujours été présente dans quelques endroits du monde. Mais rien. Wrathion voulait croire en une paix, enfin, c'est comme ça que croyait Anduin. Le Roi de Hurlevent avait même réussi à faire une trêve avec la Horde. Aussi fragile soit-elle.

Les oreilles sensibles du Dragon captèrent de l'agitation plus loin. Le petit bourg de Sombre-Coté était en effervescence.

Wrathion ne remarqua que trop trad le drapeau rouge et bleu qui lui passait devant. Le Roi et sa délégation était là. Il se cacha dans les ombres, mais sans sa cape faite en essence d'ombre, il ne pouvait pas se dissimuler aux yeux des hommes aguerris par les combats… Néanmoins, deux soldats lui passèrent devant le nez, sans le voir. Wrathion prit le parti de faire demi-tour. Mais une présence derrière lui, lui indiqua qu'on l'observait déjà… Le dragon noir se retourna doucement …

 **\- … Wrathion… Wrathion c'est toi !?**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant cette voix… Il se retourna calmemennt alors que son cœur dans sa poitrine battait à fond.

 **\- Wrathion je…**

 **\- Ne dit rien, je ne veux pas t'entendre !**

 **\- Wrathion écoute-moi, je …**

Anduin avait avancé sa main vers lui.

 **\- Non !**

D'un grand coup Wrathion l'avait repoussé. Le Prince Noir c'était changer en dragon sous le coup de la colère. Anduin en resta bouche bée… Wrathion avait tellement grandi …

Le dragon Noir donna un grand coup d'aile, il enfonça le mur de bois d'une maison avant de se lancer dans les airs. La salve de flèches ne tarda pas à arriver en riposte. _Quelle idée de se changer en dragon ici aussi_. Ses yeux bouillonnaient de colère. Wrathion encaissa les flèches des archers alors qu'il s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

Anduin plus bas ordonnait aux soldats de ne plus tirer. Mais trop tard. Le sang de Wrathion était sur la pavie de l'église de Sombre-Coté…

 **\- Wrathion…**

Son visage fut triste… Il l'avait encore fui… _Si seulement il savait…_

 **\- Forêt du Bois de la Pénombre -**

Wrathion se posa brutalement sur le sol boueux près de la route. Il grogna. Des flèches étaient fichées dans les membranes fines de ses ailes, mais aussi sur ses cotes… Les archers ne l'avaient visiblement pas manqué et il soupçonnait quelques Elfes De La Nuit d'en faire partie...

Des araignées furent vite attirées par le l'odeur du sang frais … Le dragon les repoussa à coup de pattes griffues, laissant les cadavres écorchés et sanglant aux loups des bois… Il s'éloigna de la route, s'enfonçant dans les bois de la pénombre.

Après s'être traîné sur une centaine de mètres, il se laissa tomber dans le renfoncement d'une roche solitaire, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait. Son sang se mélangeait à l'eau. Il voulait s'endormir, mais il devait d'abord retirer les flèches… Ce qu'il entreprend en se mordant la langue.

Sept au total. Sa forme de dragon n'était pas adulte, son armure d'écaille ne le protégeait pas encore assez bien… Maintenant il pouvait sombrer…

 _Il ne sentait plus le tiraillement de ses blessures, ni la douleur dans ses membres. Wrathion était bien. La douce lumière le restaurait. Semblant soulever son corps et caresser sa peau. Elle soigna ses blessures. Il se sentait chaud, plus chaud que le feu d'un dragon. Wrathion avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelqu'un lui caressait la tête, une main frottait contre ses écailles lise._

 **\- Je suis désolé Wrathion…**

Le dragon peina à ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Anduin …**

Ses yeux rouges croisèrent ceux bleus du Roi. Anduin le regardait, passant une main contre son cou. Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, son autre main était occupée à lui caresser le museau. Wrathion ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était-il ici… ?

 **\- J'ai pris la direction dans laquelle tu t'es envolé. Puis j'ai aperçu des traces près de la route, je suis remonté jusqu'ici…**

Dit Anduin, semblant deviner à quoi il pensait. Toujours aussi perspicace.  
Wrathion souffla…

 **\- Vas-t-en.**

Les mains d'Anduin tremblèrent, il les sentit…

 **\- Non.**

Le ton de sa voix était bref.

 **\- Je veux te soigner et ensuite te parler. Après tu repartiras.**

Un rire étouffé se dégagea de la gueule de Wrathion.

 **\- Être Roi te réussit bien on dirait, tu deviens autoritaire. Tu ne ressembles plus au petit Prince Anduin que j'ai connu en Pandarie.**

 **\- Wrathion, j'ai grandi moi. J'ai dû assumer les fonctions de mon père à sa mort et prendre ses responsabilités de Roi. Je crois que tu es mal placer pour me parler de ça, toi qui ne fais que fuir.**

Le Dragon Noir ne trouva rien à redire, Anduin lui avait cloué le bec. Et cela lui était désagréable.

Anduin lui porta un regard accusateur, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Le Prince Noir se mit à grogner. Le Roi fit pression avec ses mains, accentuant ses soins sur lui. Wrathion ferma les yeux, se consentant sur autre chose que la présence d'Anduin près de lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait des questions à lui poser…

 **\- Pour quelle raison es-tu réellement venu ici ?**

 **\- Cela te semble si difficile que ça à trouver ?**

 **\- Réponds à ma question…**

 **\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, je ne suis plus un enfant !Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venue ici ! Ne fais pas l'ignorant, cela ne te ressemble pas.**

Répondit Anduin contrarier du comportement de Wrathion.

 **\- Tu es venu dans la capitale, on m'a rapporté ta présence.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens.**

Répondit le Prince Noir, un sourire de dragon dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Il vit les sourcilles du Roi se froncer, comme si la nouvelle l'agaçait.

 **\- Tu aurais pu venir me parler. La trahison que tu as commise en sauvant Garrosh ne t'est plus reprocher, Hurlevent t'est ouverte et la Horde t'accueille alors tu-**

 **\- Non, si je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.**

Wrathion se dégagea brutalement.

 **\- Maintenant que tu as fini de me soigner et que nous nous sommes parler je m'en vais.**

Il avait retrouvés es forces grâce aux soins du prêtre… Mais Anduin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir comme ça.

 **\- Ça fait deux ans que je te cherche Wrathion.**

Dit-il durement.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche. Il … ça lui avait manqué, plus qu'il n'y croyait… Bien sûr,'il savait ça… Il n'avait pas arrêté de se déplacer, et Anduin était toujours sur ses talons, comme par hasard … Ce dernier souffla.

 **\- J'en ai assez. Wrathion… Nous ne sommes des adultes maintenait. J'ai décidé d'avoir des enfants. Deux ans après le mariage, je n'ai que trop tardé…**

Wrathion ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit la colère monté en lui. Le sentiment d'être trahis s'empara de lui de nouveau et il sentit ses tripes se tordre de douleurs à cette pensé.

 **\- Alors c'est très bien ! Fait ta vie de ton coté ! Je fais la mienne ! Je compte prendre une partenaire du vol rouge comme compagne, nous aurons bientôt une couvée !**

Dit-il en haussant le ton considérablement. Wrathion inventait bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre une compagne, mais il… Il … Il ne voulait pas entendre ça ! Pas de la bouche d'Anduin, pas une nouvelle comme ça en pleine face… Pas maintenant, _pas après deux ans…_

C'est comme s'il ne s'était passé que deux jours pour lui… Anduin ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il l'avait peut-être oublié pendant deux ans, mais Wrathion lui n'y avait pas réussi … Même dans les bras d'autres hommes, il n'y avait qu'Anduin… _Anduin et ses cheveux blonds… Anduin et ses yeux bleus …_

Il fit quelques pas hors du renfoncement de la roche, prenant l'eau de pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre, laissant Anduin seul derrière lui.

Le roi était là, regardant Wrathion s'en aller. S'il le laissait faire, c'est vraiment ce qui allait se passer, il allait s'enfuir encore, et Anduin après avoir entendu ça… Il ne pourrait plus lui courir après, pas sachant qu'il voulait une compagne… Il croyait … Il croyait que Wrathion aussi l'aimait… Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Juste… _Une place sous ses ailes …_

Il ne put retenir un sanglot bruyant... Et un autre…

 **\- Je … je croyais …**

Anduin se reprit bien vite, il sauta dehors vers Wrathion qui s'était arrêté.

 **\- Pourquoi une dragonne ? Il me semble que tu ne veux pas de dragonnet à moitié rouge et noir !**

Il retint le Dragon Noir, qui semblait vouloir s'envoler. Rien que de penser à ça… La compagne de Wrathion… Pourquoi il lui disait ça que maintenant ? Avec le temps …

 **\- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant… Je… Je me serai fait une raison ! Je ne t'aurai pas importuné ! Mais … Est-ce que... elle est bien pour toi ? Elle est gentille ? Jolie ? Ou ce qu'un dragon peut aimer…**

Anduin croyait Wrathion, il pouvait être naïf… Il avait... Encore trop confiance en Wrathion…  
Le dragon noir replia ses ailes, il s'en allait dans un petit jeu malsain …

 **\- Oui, elle est aussi belle que l'aurore … Quand je la vois, mon coeur est en joie, si je parcours le monde, c'est pour savoir si je lui manque… Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.**

Le Roi d'Hurlevent ferma les yeux, ses mains glissèrent du cou du Dragon. Il baissa la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Wrathion aimait-il cette personne si importante pour lui ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas… La remplacer, juste… _Pour un petit moment_ … Il l'avait aimé avant qu'il ne la rencontre.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?**

Demande sèchement Wrathion.

 **\- Je… Je voudrais la rencontrer ! Comment elle s'appelle ?**

Anduin releva la tête vers lui, un sourire sur le visage et les yeux brillants. _Était-il si content que ça pour lui ?_

 **\- Et toi comment est ta femme, la Reine je veux dire. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Il paraît qu'elle est belle et intelligente tu dois beaucoup l'aimer, je comprends pourquoi tu veux lui faire des enfants-**

 **\- Ne parle pas Wrathion ! Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Ne dit pas que je veux lui faire des enfants alors que j'ai passé deux ans à lui dire que j'aimai la Sainte Lumière !**

Anduin s'écroula sur le sol boueux, ses cheveux lui collaient la tête, la pluie lui tombait dessus. Et Wrathion restait statique devant lui. Le blond mit ses mains à plat sur le sol. Ses épaules se secouèrent de spasmes … Il pleurait…

 **\- J'en peux plus… Je peux plus faire semblant et te chercher partout… Je peux plus lui mentir non plus, refuser ses avances, ses demandes… J'arrive pas… J'arrive plus à t'oublier… Deux ans… Je … C'est comme si c'était hier… Tu m'as laissé au cimetière, je t'avais donné rendez-vous pour te dire…**

 **\- Non tu-**

 **\- Laisse-moi fini ! Laisse-moi finir avant que je reprenne mon rôle du roi au sérieux, laisse-moi être… Le Prince à tes côtés Wrathion… Juste ce soir… Après je partirai.**

Wrathion baissa sa tête vers lui.

 **\- Je t'aime toujours… Je t'aime toujours... Et je…**

 **\- Tu m'as trahis ! Tu venais m'annoncer ton mariage ! Tu m'as trahis …**

Vociféra Wrathion qui avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer…

 **\- Et toi tu ne me trahis pas en prenant une partenaire .! En te mêlant à d'autres hommes que moi?!**

Le Dragon Noir se changea… Il redevient humain. Se trouvant assit en face du blond… Il n'y croyait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi… Elle a beau êtres gentils Wrathion… Ce n'est pas toi…**

 **\- je ne comprends plus…**

 **\- Je te cherche pour te dire …**

Anduin s'avança vers lui, se traînant dans la boue mais qu'importe. Wrathion était là, devant lui et il ne rêvait pas cette fois… Il s'approcha du Prince Noir… Ce dernier le laissa faire, ne voulant pas croire à la suite qu'il pensait être... Lui aussi avait trop rêvé pendant ces deux ans… Il voulait juste… _être dans ses bras_... À nouveau...

Le blond le plaqua contre lui, serrant ses bras autour de ses épaules férocement, comme s'il avait peur que le dragon ne s'envole…

Wrathion brûlait, il brûlait d'un feu intérieur qui le consumait … Sentir Anduin tout contre lui… Si prêt maintenant… Le blond avait sa tête sur son épaule. Le Prince passa ses griffes dans les cheveux d'Anduin, retrouvant une sensation qui lui avait manqué… Il soupira de soulagement.

 **\- Ne pars pas…**

 **\- Je ne partirai pas.**

Le rassura Wrathion qui colla plus encore la tête du blond contre son épaule.

 **\- Rentrons à l'auberge…**

 **\- Oui… Nous devons parler.**

Le dragon hocha de la tête et il se défit du Roi pour se transformer en dragon et ainsi regagner Sombre-Coté plus vite. Anduin lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête de s'arrêter.

 **\- Tu n'es pas encore remis de tes blessures…**

Il siffla entre ses dents. Un magnifique Griffon arriva tout près.

 **\- Chambre de l'auberge -**

Wrathion avait laissé une boule de feu en suspension dans l'air. Elle diffusait une douce lueur dans la chambre. Se reflétant sur le bois verni et, dans les cheveux du Roi d'Hurlevent. Les cornes du dragon elles, ne laissaient que de rares zébrures de lumières.

Ils étaient tous deux couchés, nue comme au premier jour de leur vie et haletant.

La chaleur dans la pièce ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer en ces lieux. L'air était empli d'une odeur bestiale, les draps étaient défaits et des coups de griffes marquaient le lit…

L'acte était encore chaud, ils étaient encore tous les deux en sueur …

Qui avait sauté le premier sur l'autre ? Ils ne seraient pas le dire, mais… Ils l'avaient fait. Wrathion n'avait jamais autant respiré depuis deux ans et Anduin avait l'impression de revenir à la vie…

 **\- Donc pendant deux ans, tu n'as rien fait avec elle, ni avec personne ?**

Demanda Wrathion dans un sourire moqueur. Il avait la main sur sa hanche, couché sur le côté, une de ses mains tirait sur les mèches blondes du Roi.

 **\- Non contrairement à toi.**

Il encaissa le ton dur d'Anduin, mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

 **\- Oui, je l'admets, j'ai possédé d'autres corps que le tien mais… ce n'était pas toi…**

Dit-il en reprenant les mêmes mots que lui tout à l'heure.

Le corps d'Anduin se rapprocha encore plus près du sien. Maintenant il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ces grands yeux bleus qu'il devina avec peine semblait chercher ses irises rouges. Wrathion avait fermé les yeux, laissant Anduin prendre le dessus sur lui.

 **\- Plus jamais tu ne me laisseras…**

Anduin posa avec délicatesse ces lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais… Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis Wrathion ? J'allais te dire que je repoussais le mariage, que je n'en voulais pas… Si tu m'avais laissé fini…**

 **\- Tu ne m'as parler de ton mariage qu'a la fin de la conversation, quand je te l'es demand** **é** **…**

 **\- J'avais peur, je te connais Wrathion, tu t'énerves vite quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas. Mais ça c'est passer comme ça et tu t'es enfuis. On ne peut pas change le passé…**

Le Dragon Noir avait fauté, tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu qu'il n'avait pas réglé auparavant… C'était de sa faute.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, le faisant basculer sur lui.

 **\- Je reviendrai à Hurlevent et je tiendrai ma place auprès de toi. Certains ne seront pas contents, d'autres seront choqués mais, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi partager ton lit, plus jamais Anduin, même si tu ne fais rien avec elle, elle partira. Ou alors ce ne sera qu'un mariage de convenance.**

 **\- Oui viens, plus jamais je ne te laisserai filer.**

Anduin rigola. Il frotta son nez contre celui du Dragon ainsi qu'un autre parti de son corps.

Wrathion eut un sourire groument et ils repartirent dans une danse endiablée au beau milieu de la nuit. Le Roi put prendre sa revanche sur le Dragon et le malmener un peu. Au grand plaisir de Wrathion qui savoura son moment de soumission avec un peu trop de bon sentiment. En réalité, Wrathion avait un petit secret dans sa poche. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il en soit sûr.

 **\- Hurlevent -**

Le donjon était vide de monde pour une fois. Le Dragon Noir profitait de son Roi dans un bureau dédié à la stratégie militaire.

Bon nombre de personne avait trouvé à redire quand le dragon était venu à Hurlevent. Il y avait eu des tensions. Tout le monde ne voyait pas le retour de Wrathion d'un bon œil. Sa demi-sœur avait semé le chaos ici et quelques-uns s'en rappelaient … Mais il avait su s'imposer. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Anduin était connu depuis longtemps par certains et Wrathion ne faisait pas étalage de ses sentiments ni de ses revendications concernant le Roi. Anduin était à lui, pas besoin de le montré pour comprendre.

Avec un sourire, il vient passer sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la chambre.**

Il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille.

 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

Anduin était penché sur ses parchemins, la mine concentrée.

 **\- Hum non, je ne veux pas laisser la chambre sans surveillance trop longtemps. C'est dangereux.**

Le blond se retourna. Qu'est-ce que son Dragon avait encore fait comme connerie ? Il posa sa plume sur l'encrier.

 **\- Je suis sur que tu seras content.**

Anduin se posait vraiment des questions… Wrathion n'était pas comme d'habitude … Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et ce n'était que tard dans l'après-midi qu'il pointait le bout de son nez… Non vraiment, qu'avait il fit dans la chambre . ? Il avait ramené un animal de compagnie ? Une surprise pour lui alors ? Anduin se sentait impatient ! _Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait !_

Wrathion fut le premier à partir. Anduin ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Barrant ses cartiers en même temps. Anduin marcha jusqu'à leurs chambres. Il la trouva dans la semi-pénombre, les rideaux tirés. Le Roi s'avança. Il entendit rapidement une respiration roque et courte. Bientôt, deux yeux rouges vif dans la nuit s'ouvrir, le scrutant.

C'était Wrathion changer en Dragon.

Anduin ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

 **\- Approche …**

La voix du dragon noir était douce, elle invitait Anduin s'approcher. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, Wrathion était couché sur le sol. Il se leva quand il fut à sa hauteur. Anduin resta statique en voyant ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui. Un œuf … Gros et noir…

Le blond s'accroupit.

 **\- C'est un œuf de dragon noir… Alexstrasza aurait elle réussit à-**

 **\- Non Anduin, cet œuf est le mien.**

Bien qu'il soir content, quelque chose lui fit mal. Anduin leva la tête vers Wrathion, ses yeux commençaient à larmoyer rien qu'en y pensant … _Il avait ... Il avait …_

 **\- T** **u** **as trouv** **é** **une-**

Le dragon noir ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait déjà deviné la suite. Comment Anduin pouvait-il penser que cet œuf avait été fait avec une autre et pas avec lui ?

 **\- Anduin, c'est le nôtre.**

Il écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas de la nouvelle. Cet œuf qu'il voyait était le leur ! Comment Wrathion avait il fait ?

 **\- Ça c'est un secret.**

Dit-il, lisant dans ses pensés. Anduin ricana. Tous les deux se comprenaient trop bien.

 **\- Wrathion, je suis si content…**

 **\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi.**

Confia-t-il.

Le Prince Noir se changea en humain. L'œuf resta au sol, immobile… Tous deux le regardèrent.

 **\- Si tu tend l'oreille, tu parviendras à entendre sa voix dans l'univers avec ta lumière. Il est vivant et en bonne santé.**

Il insinuait par là que l'œuf n'était pas corrompu. Anduin le rassura sur ce fait en lui prenant la main.

 **\- Dans combien de temps éclora-t-il ?**

Wrathion haussa les épaules.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ?!** Anduin paraissait indigné …

 **\- Non, je n'ai jamais couvé d'œuf. Et je ne me suis pas renseigné sur le sujet.**

Avoua-t-il.

 **\- On verra bien en couvant.**

Le Dragon Noir prit l'œuf avec lui et le mit dans le lit. Anduin le regarda faire, éberlué par tant d'insouciance de la part de son compagnon.

 **\- Je vais envoyer une missive à Alexstrasza et lui poser des questions !**

Wrathion retient son Roi au dernier moment, le faisant tomber dans le lit avec lui. Il devina qu'il était déjà tout ému par la nouvelle. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand le dragonnet éclora ? Anduin allait certainement pleurer.

Ils avaient tout le temps de voir ça. Mais une chose est sûre : les deux futures parentes n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises !

* * *

En espérant que vous aurez aimé cet OS :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews !

Bonne année 3


End file.
